Three Dog
|modspecial = |rarity = |tag skills = |level =1 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBase |head add ons=EyebrowM BeardMustacheCurlyThin BeardGoateeFull |height =1.00 |factions =GNRKnightFaction |class =Entrepreneur |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmerican |edid =ThreeDog |baseid = |refid = |footer = Three Dog without his characteristic headwrap and glasses }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= }} Three Dog is the radio host, DJ, and news anchor of the Galaxy News Radio station in the Capital Wasteland in 2277, playing music that would have been heard on the radio in the years leading up to the Great War, as well as the immediate post-War era. Background Born to parents who made their way in the world as members of a traveling theater group, Three Dog grew up listening to rock music, resenting the government that he never knew (but surely caused the Great War) and fully believing in the rights of free speech and communal law. He is fully committed to "spreading the signal" of his radio station to anyone who will listen; it is his duty to counter the propaganda spouted by the Enclave on their station.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide At some point before he discovered DC's primary news radio, he was experimenting with Jet and stumbled across Oasis during his travels in the Capital Wasteland. He established GNR in 2272, together with his technician and assistant Margaret. Since he began, he has been broadcasting to the Wasteland with public service announcements and music. At times he makes jests at Enclave Radio, going as far as mocking President John Henry Eden's voice. Three-Dog believes in what he calls "fighting the Good Fight," which boils down to any action that opposes and antagonizes the wasteland's various oppressors and thugs, be it raider gangs, bands of super mutants, slaving parties, Talon Company death squads or the Enclave's soldiers. To this end, he actively cooperates with the Brotherhood of Steel, letting them use his fortified radio station as an outpost. However, he avoids direct involvement in the war effort, and instead leaves the defense of the radio station to his Brotherhood entourage. Ironically, one of the radio DJ's friends had entrusted him with a key to a military weapons cache. Three-Dog has been mentioned by Travis Miles, DJ for Diamond City Radio. After the Sole Survivor defeats the Institute with the help of either the Minutemen, the Brotherhood of Steel or the Railroad, Travis will say that an old friend used to tell him "you have to fight the Good Fight." By 2287, Three Dog had disappeared from the Capital Wasteland and was considered missing. Phil Goodman, also known as the Ghoul of Cool, took up his role as DJ for a time. Three Dog's legacy continued on in the form of the Good Fighters, who helped defend D.C. and promoted the message of the "Good Fight." An unknown group later hired the Talon Company to assault the GNR building and take it from the Good Fighters. During the quest The Good Fight, the Sole Survivor is tasked with arriving on scene and reclaiming the building. Daily schedule He stays in the GNR building throughout the entire game. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Following in His Footsteps: Passing a Speech challenge will give immediate information about the Lone Wanderer's father. * Galaxy News Radio: Failing, or not taking the aforementioned challenge starts this side quest. If the Lone Wanderer passes that check, they can immediately reinstate conversation to have both quests running at the same time. The Wanderer can also come back later, or see him for the very first time after having made progress otherwise in the main quest to find their father James and if the Wanderer can bring support to Three Dog's "good fight," Three Dog will also give the Lone Wanderer this quest. * Should Three Dog die before he tells the Lone Wanderer to go to Rivet City at the end of the quest "Galaxy News Radio" starts the quest The Search Continues. Effects of player's actions * Three Dog will comment on various actions of the Lone Wanderer through his radio broadcasts. * On Galaxy News Radio, Three Dog will constantly refer to the Lone Wanderer by their current Karma title or 101. Inventory Notes * Three Dog pre-records almost all of his broadcasts, and can never be seen actually operating the radio. He even references this in his show, stating that he is "Comin' to you taped from my fortified bunker in the middle of a D.C. hellhole." in one of his intros, and that "we are coming to you loud and proud, in a special live report!" once the satellite relay on the Washington Monument is repaired (this broadcast is also notable in that it is one of the few that doesn't repeat). * If Three Dog dies, Margaret will become GNR's broadcaster. However, she will be extremely unmotivated to do this job, and mention that Three Dog was murdered, over and over again. She will not mention the Lone Wanderer's achievements or course of actions. * If the player character helps Roy Phillips get into Tenpenny Tower, Three Dog later refers to the "wholesome slaughter" of the former residents, instead of the common expression "wholesale slaughter." * If the player character goes to Dr. Li in Rivet City before starting the quest Galaxy News Radio, he will instead reward the player with a key to Hamilton's hideaway. * Three Dog's broadcast expression can change depending on the actions of the Lone Wanderer. Should the Lone Wanderer pursue a noble, good-Karma path, Three Dog will compliment "Nice goin' kid!" at the end of an event-determined broadcast. But should the PC be on an evil, bad-Karma path, Three Dog remarks saying "Not cool kid. Not cool at all" or "what's with that, kid?" If the Lone Wonderer has evil Karma, Three Dog will refer to them as the worst thing to ever happen to the wasteland since radiation poisoning. *If the player character has completed a task that Three Dog comments on during a broadcast, but the player character's overall Karma is opposite of what completion of that task would provide, Three Dog's report will seem to refute itself. Example: If the Lone Wanderer has evil Karma but has completed Those! by helping Bryan Wilks, Three Dog will open his monologue condemning the Lone Wanderer, then switch to praising them for their efforts in Grayditch. * Oddly, having the title "Urban Avenger" makes Three Dog refer to the Lone Wanderer as an "urban defender." Whether this is an old title, or simply an overlooked recording mistake is unknown. * Three Dog plays the same songs over and over again because they are the only ones he could find in working condition. Notable quotes | | | | | | }} Appearances Three Dog appears in Fallout 3, Fallout Shelter, and is mentioned by Travis Miles as well as Robert MacCready in Fallout 4. He is also mentioned in the Creation Club content "Capital Wasteland Mercenaries." Behind the scenes * The name of the character Three Dog is shared by a character played by his voice actor (Erik Dellums) "Dog 3" in the film She's Gotta Have It. * Erik Dellums helped develop the character, including his signature howls. * Erik Todd Dellums, Three Dog's voice actor, had expressed interest in reprise his role in a potential future installment.Interview on Gamerant Bugs * Occasionally, Three Dog will mention events that occur after the ending of the game. He will only do so if the player had downloaded the Broken Steel downloadable content and has not played through the part in the game before it. * Sometimes after starting a new game, Three Dog can be heard stating things that haven't come to pass yet. This has been known to last until you catch up with the event that he's referring to. * Sometimes Three Dog will start saying a comment and then quickly switch comments about the player over and over again. This can prevent you from listening to music for the rest of the game. * Occasionally Three Dog will repeat the "News" section of the broadcast 2-3 times over until he later continues playing songs again. * Sometimes even after killing Three Dog, you can still hear him broadcast the news but it will switch between Margaret and him. This can be corrected by loading a save before Three Dog is killed. Gallery FO3_Three_Dog_endslide.jpg|Three Dog appearing with Good Karma during the ending slides 3DogSigned.jpeg|Picture of Three Dog signed by Erik Dellums FSO UI C ShopIcon sangou.png|Three Dog's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare sangou.png|Three Dog's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Galaxy News Radio characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters de:Three Dog es:Three Dog fi:Three Dog fr:Three Dog hu:Three Dog it:Tre Cani ja:Three Dog nl:Three Dog pl:Three Dog ru:Тридогнайт uk:Тридогнайт zh:三狗